Starting Anew
by AKA Gecko
Summary: The war is over, new connections must be made in order to survive. Old families join together -once more, to save a life no one thought of saving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first go at a cross-over so I hope you guys like it! I've been searching for story's on here that are Severus/Carlisle and couldn't find many if any. So I have decided to write one! Please Review! **

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter, saviour-of-the-light, the-boy-who-lived, the-golden-boy stood before Lord Voldemort. Both had dropped their wands and the battle around them had stopped. Charging forward the battle resumed around them, Harry pulled a knife from his waistband and jammed it into Voldemort's heart. No one was watching the pair as spells were being thrown at enemies around them, no one properly saw it happening.

The Dark Lord's knees buckled and he fell until he was in front of the boy, he looked up and a small smile was on his face.  
>"Well done…" He whispered, before he fell completely to the floor. The light cheered, they had won. Pain seared through the Death Eater's arms as their mark vanished leaving a faint scar. Aurors began to round up the rest of the living from the dark side.<p>

The boy watched as things changed, no one came over to him. The faces of the dead all seemed to turn to him. No one even looked at him and said 'thank you'. He stood where he had killed another man, blood still staining his hands. Still no one came, even when he began to sway and fall. No one was with him, only one was watching and when he saw the boy falling he couldn't hold back any longer.  
>"HARRY!" The deep voice rang through the battle field. Some people turned as they saw a man running towards their falling saviour. More turned and watched their saviour fall, tears filled the eyes of some. <em>Was he going to die now?<em>  
>The other human caught the boy at the last moment. He held him to his chest murmuring comforting words and praises in the small boys ear as his grasp on the real world went.<p>

Severus Tobias Snape, spy of the Light, betrayer of the Dark, lifted the boy from the ground. Careful of where he trod he began to make his way inside. People parted a pathway once they saw who he carried. Many had blank looks on their faces, others had sorrow. The faces of the students he taught less than a day ago looked like they had aged beyond their years. Well…those that were left of them. The boy who saved them was dying, and they stood and did nothing. Was that all he was worth to them?

The elder man, Severus, had come to see the boy as a son of sorts in the past months of training, but he'd loathed to voice it out loud. When he reached the gates, Poppy Pomfrey the healer was waiting for them.  
>"Is he…?" The question was clear.<br>"No, not yet anyway." Moving fast they both got him to a bed and began the healing process. Making a quick scan to check everything first, the two were alarmed.

There were a list of past injurys that neither of them knew about. Broken ribs, snapped legs, punctured tendons and muscles, organs being squashed, blood clots from blood being unable to circulate, lacerations to his back, thighs, chest and neck. The list was endless. It seemed the boys past was far different than anyone had dared believe. It did explain the boy's hatred of being touched, something he had discovered when the two were training.

_*flashback*_

_"Well done Harry, you are progressing well." The boy turned and gave a small smile as he wiped his arms down._  
><em>"Thank you Sir." The elder of the two walked over and the boy visibly tensed.<em>  
><em>"Well done…" He placed a hand upon the smallers shoulder, he jumped nine feet in the air and moved away, as far as he could physically get.<em>  
><em>When the elder looked around he saw that the boy was shaking and eyeing him nervously.<em>  
><em>"Harry?" The boy smiled again, only this time the smile didn't reach his eyes.<em>  
><em>"Wasn't expecting it, that's all…and…my muscles hurt…" He grinned sheepishly.<em>

_*End of flashback*_

When Severus came back to the present, he noticed that he was sitting on a chair beside Harry's bed, and poppy was gone. Harry though, was still out.  
>"Hello Harry…It's me Severus. I…I thought I could talk to you…They say even when you're out you can hear…So here it goes. Most people would die to see this…" He chuckled. "You did great out their Harry, really great, the light won, most are still mourning the loss of their loved ones at the moment. But when you wake up Harry, I will not let you take all their deaths on your shoulders. Damn, I know you would do it Harry, you foolish Gryffindor. I am here for you when you wake up Harry, no matter what. I'm sorry to say this but…some…some of the Weasleys have died…and…and so did Granger. I am so sorry for your loss Harry…So so sorry. We can make a pyre if you like…It's an honourable thing to do for them, and a great way to help you let go. I know letting go seems a long way away yet, but…I will be there every step of the way… Harry, the knife, I know it was yours I took it away from you when we first began training, but why? Why do you still harm yourself? I thought we talked about that? You are a good person Harry, so good." Severus looked down and didn't see tears glistening in the other's eyes. "I wanted to ask you before the battle, but it all started and I lost sight of you, but Harry…I…I want to adopt you…I'll ask again when you're aw-", his words were cut off by a squeezing on his hand, he looked up.<p>

He met the shining green eyes, full of happiness and love.  
>"Sev'rus…" The boy's voice was scratchy and broken as he spoke the others name. "Yes Sev'rus…dad." The words the elder man thought would never be uttered past the boys lips before either had anything more to say.<p>

*Six months later*

Severus was pacing his office as he waited for the official to turn up.  
>"Dad don't worry, Remus would never deny me a family, calm the fuck down!" A mop of black hair from behind the door frame said.<br>"Oh hush you." Severus childishly stuck his tongue out. "It's something else as well. Something I need to tell you," This caught the others attention and he came around from the door cane in hand and sat in front of the desk.  
>"Tell me." It was said so bluntly and emotionlessly that Severus couldn't help flinching.<br>"Well…Harry you see, I'm gay…" Harry began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. "What's so funny?" He got no response. "Tell me you imbecile!"  
>"Oh dad, I already knew! Herm and me figured it out in 4th year!" Severus smiled and carried on watching his son. Son, such a dream come true.<br>"…And a partner…" This stopped the boys hysterical laughter.  
>"What! Why didn't you tell me!" The elder man paled. "We should be out finding him! Did he fight in the war? Is he magic? Human?" Severus deflated, relieved.<br>"He didn't fight, and he's in a place called Forks. We are going to find him son, me and you." Just then there was a tapping on the door, and the official strode in.

"Hello, I am Marcus Gildraff. I am here to see one Severus Tobias Snape and one Harry James Potter." Sitting down all three began to fill inthe adoption forms. Afetr checking for no spells or compulsion charms, as well as potions the man laid their options infornt of them. "Now Sir's, you have two options, you can have a blood adoption or a name adoption. A blood adoption is where the child gains the parents name, looks, blood, and becomes the heir if there isn't one already. They become family, and nothing can undo it. The names of the noble houses of Snape, Prince, Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell and Slytherin will be united between the two of you, and shall pass on to any children created by you and your partners. A name adoption is where you gain one another's name and that is about it, they will not becomethe heir. Now sir's, which one you be choosin'?" They both looked at each other and agreed with no words passed.  
>"A blood adoption please." The man nodded and brought out a goblet with red wine in it.<br>"Now then Sir's, if you please, I need to take some blood from both of you. You two must be touching at all times. Don't let go no matter what!" The small man began the ritual between the two.  
>"Sono qui oggi per legare Severus Tobias Piton e Harry James Potter come padre e figlio. L'unione di sette grandi e nobili case sarà fatto nel sangue. Può i due benedetti in questo nuovo capitolo insieme e la vita e l'amore tenere forte e vero. Così sia sia così" (I am here today to bind Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter as father and son. The joining of seven great and noble houses shall be done in blood. May the two be blessed in this new chapter together, and life and love hold strong and true. So mote it be.)<br>There was a golden and green hue that surrounded the two as they drank from the goblet. Once it was gone they looked at each other, and both had small smiles on their face. A cough interrupted them.

"Gentlemen, you are now father and son, and both hold the last names of Snape-Prince-Black-Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Bless you both." With that the official walked out and was gone from the two's life.

"Hey dad…" Harry smiled as he said it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if the formatting is weird but to each of my docs it keeps messing up.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

*Time Skip – 3 Weeks*  
>(Severus' P.O.V)<p>

Harry had just said goodbye to the Lovegood girl and was slowly making his way home, leaning heavily on his stick.  
>"Are you ready to go now Son?" the young boy nodded and walked to his room.<p>

Since the blood ritual he had grown a few inches and stood just below my chin. His hair had become tamer and softer. His eyes had darkened a few shades, but looked even more like emeralds. His skin, once olive, now had paled. Besides looks, he had gained a few other things that linked him to his father. He could now shadow walk, shadow walking was highly effective in getting around without being seen. Very few houses have the ability, but the Prince's and now Snapes (due to the marriage) do. There is only one other house known to have this ability, The Blacks. And now that my son is all three, as am I, we are the only ones to carry an active gene.

Harry, since the war has changed. Gone are the carefree eyes, lines had begun to appear on his face. He himself was still haunted by dreams, dreams he saw by his open eyes. More than  
>once I been awoken by the sound of my child screaming. His body was broken, broken beyond repair. He shall never be the child I tormented, never be the child I taught for battle. After several weeks of persuasion I got him to take down the glamour's he wore every day since he had arrived. What I saw I never expected. He had a scar that ran right across his right eye, to this day it was still red. It marred what was otherwise a beautiful face. Other things, such as piercings he had also got came into view without the glamours. He had both of his ears pierced three times, and also a small tattoo on the back of his neck of a snake. All in all he was handsome, yet broken. With his black hair and white skin he was the image of a Snape, yet his sideways leaning on his stick was not. Nor was the way he hid his face behind his hair. It was always pulled in front of him, the constant twitching of his leg, the way he sometimes froze, or his eyes misted over as he remembered. That, all of that was of a broken person.<p>

"Dad, the train is here." I smiled over at my son, and took the bags on to the platform. We had decided to catch a wizards train to Forks as I had a problem with heights.

After we boarded the train I went to go find food for the two of us, Harry had yet to eat today. That was another thing that I suppose was from his past. Harry would often only eat an apple in a whole day or just one meal. It unnerved me, but I knew we had a long way to go yet. Hopefully Carlisle can help…Though I doubt he has had to cope with anything on this magnitude, but at least I could give him a family.

Harry sat staring out of the window when I arrived. He looked pale, paler than when I left.  
>"Harry?" He didn't respond, "Harry?!" I began to get anxious as he sat there eyes unblinking. "Son?" The boy turned and faced me, his eyes gradually coming into focus.<br>"Dad?" I smiled and took him into my arms.  
>"It's ok, I'm here, everything is going to be ok." His tiny shoulders shook as he cried into my neck. His tears soaked through my robes and then down to my shirt in no time. "I'm here for you my son."<br>"Promise…?" His voice shook with uncertainty. I took his face into my hands and looked him in the eye.  
>"I promise you, with every breath, every millimeter of life within my body I will always be here for you. Through the good and the bad I will be with you every step of the way. You are my son by name and by blood, I will never leave you." A small smile broke across his face.<br>"Thank you."  
>"No, thank you Harry, without you we would never of been here today." Gently so not to startle the boy I kissed his forehead.<p>

The rest of the journey was a quiet affair. Every now and then he would look over and give me a small smile, and I would smile in return. Once the train had stopped I gathered our bags and shrunk them once more into my pocket. Harry got up carefully both hands on his cane.  
>"Dad…Do you think they'll like me?" The uncertainty in his face made me want to hold him forever.<br>"Yes son they will, you are my family." He smiled and took the lead walking each step carefully. One foot in front of the other. Every now and then one leg would falter and he would just pull it along. It's a disaster that he was injured, and horrific he couldn't be cured. Once we were in the cool air of the tiny town of Folks, I could see him relax slightly.  
>"S' too bad," he murmured under his breath. I let a small grin spread across my face.<br>"Welcome Harry, to what will be our new home." I walked alongside him as we made our way to the 'pick up' point.

(No one P.O.V)

As the two walked, they didn't notice a shadow figure following them. Or maybe they did, but they didn't let the shadow know. It had been following them since they had got off the train. Carefully it stalked them, sticking to the shadowed areas and the forestaround them. Never making a sound. But of course everything makes a sound, as the person rushed through the air it made a sound. To Harry a very loud sound. He knew, he always knew.  
>"Is it much further? My legs about to go."<br>"No not much further, about ten steps." He boy nodded solemnly and they turned off down a very small track. Sure enough there were three people waiting for them.

"Sev…" The whisper carried in the wind. A sudden flurry of movement and a resounding crack. One body hit another. Harry slowly turned to see his father being crushed against a blonde's chest. As he watched them, his heart began to ache. His father wouldn't be just his anymore. He cast his eyes down and turned away so he was looking in the forest, looking right at the shadow. Theshadow peered back and slowly stepped out revealing another one. Harry took some hobbling steps back, turning away from all the others and walked to the edge of the track once more, his leg protesting. It was too much.

The older man looked around and saw that the boy his love had arrived with was gone.  
>"Sev? Where's the boy? And who is he?" Severus realised he probably should of told his partner.<br>"He's my son, Carlisle. I'll explain the story tonight in his presence, it is not right to talk about him behind his back." Carlisle nodded and continued to look for the young boy.  
>"Still, where is he?" Severus jumped up and looked around, "shit! Hang on." The black haired man ran to the end of the track where his son was on the floor.<p>

"Hello father, I was thinking I could make my way back to England." Severus paled.  
>"H-harry you can't! You're not well! Don't do this!" He felt the shadows creep around, they were all watching.<br>"I am weak father, I can't live here, they don't know me, I highly doubt they'll like me when they find out I'm a murderer. I have killed more than I can count. F-father…" his voice broke, "…I'm not going to heal am I? I will always be a cripple?" Severus kneeled down on the ground and gathered his son up in his arms.  
>"Oh Harry, I love you, I always will. You are NOT a murderer, you were in a war, what else can you expect, you had things put on you from the moment you defeated the dark lord at the age of one. You had an abusive family; at school things were never easy. Don't say you are not strong you are the strongest person I know. And you might not heal, but I will work every day till I find something to help you, I will not rest. Ever…" The elder man tightened his arms on Harry and lifted him off the floor. The shadows saw how thin the boy was from the indents in his clothes. They were shocked he was so small.<p>

(Carlisle P.O.V)

How could someone be so small and yet also be alive? _Oh…But that's it…he's not really he's living in a shadow world. He is slowly dying, yet Severus is holding him back, his love is holding him back._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go! On a roll today updated all three stories! I hop-e you enjoy don't forget to review! WARNINGS: graphic sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight if I did I would not have ended the way that they did.**

*Carlisle P.O.V*

The two soon got back up but Harry was leaning heavily against Severus, our lives really will change now. I have my love back, and he has a son. A broken son, but a son none the less.

"Severus…" I touched the man's shoulder. "We should go back to mine."

"Yes please, Harry needs to rest," the younger man just laughed lightly and poked Severus in the ribs.

"So do you old man, holding back your yawn." As soon as the last word was spoken Severus yawned, I couldn't help, but laugh lightly.

"Well then that is settled, off we go." I ran back with my family whilst Severus aparated them two.

The two were standing at the door by the time we reached home many of the children were shocked. Alice and Jasper were out hunting but Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all stood there.

"How?" Edward who had met Severus before smiled as Emmet creeped forward.

"Good to see you again Severus, dad has been going on about you since we heard the war ended." Severus looked over to Edward and smiled.

"And you, you muppet. Who's the human who clings to you?" Severus' words got slightly harder as he looked over Bella.

"Bella, Sev she's my singer and mate…" Severus seemed to relax.

"Good you found them, took your time." Severus then moved closer to Bella who seemed to cringe away a little until Edward pushed her forwards.

Severus held out his hand to her. She took it abit hesitantly. "You hurt him, you die. Family is everything to people such as these and trust me when I say there are others who echo my thoughts here." He softened slightly. "Good to meet you Bella, I am Severus Snape partner to Carlisle." She smile timidly and looked over to the boy Severus had brought with him.

"Who's he?"

"My son, Harry James Snape-Prince-Black-Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. A mouthful I agree but he is a lord seven times over a duke twice and a knight, many a time. Do not insult, dishonour, question or annoy him or you shall die a most gruesome, pain-ridden death, that goes to all of you." They all stared at the crippled boy leaning heavily against Severus once more and nodded. This young man was more important than all of us put together.

*Later that night Severus' P.O.V*

The rest of the family had gone out hunting and Harry was in a deep sleep.

It had been years since I had felt his smooth skin beneath my exploring touch. His hair was still like silk strands as it caressed my face as he leant in for a demanding kiss. Whilst my lover looked human to most to me he looked like a god, pure beauty and strength that I adored with the whole of my being. I had fallen in love with him a long time ago and I do not regret any minute of it, he, for a long time was my only reason for existence, the only reason I carried on living in hell every day of my miserable life.

The sheets beneath us were a tangled mess, as we relearned the paths of one another's bodies. Leaned what had changed in our excessive time apart. Our lips parted as I still needed to breathe; whilst I panted he made his way down my body kissing as he went his teeth brushing over sensitive skin, making me squirm and shiver beneath his touch. His tongue licks my nipple before he sucks on it until it's bruised and puckered. The same attention is given to my other nipple, I want to cry out but restrain myself from doing so, so soon after starting.

His hands drift lower, I want him to touch me but his cool fingers drift over me bearly touching anywhere only for when he does making me jump, the long forgotten coolness of his touch embedding itself once more in my memory. As I writher beneath him the sly bastard sneaks a tight ring at the base of my cock to keep me from any sort of release. I curse his name. "Easy now love."

I squirm more as he licks along my hips, so close yet so far away. I want him there is no denying it, I want him more than I have wanted anything in my life right now. He is my beginning and my end and I cannot do anything but beg for him to fill me once more, to mark me as his after so long.

He stops in his ministrations on my hips and hovers over me his face inches from my own.

He smirks as I beg once more, "Ready?"

"Please, oh god please Car-" My words are cut off as he pushes a finger inside my tight entrance.

"Oh my someone hasn't been keeping in practice…No matter." He positions himself between my thighs and works my entrance with his long, slender finger. I can feel my thighs beginning to quiver and I feel pleasure course through me but nothing coming of it. I thrash my head in confusion and need. "Shh, shh Sev, one more, just one more." He inserts another and begins to scissor his fingers making me moan loudly. I don't think I could last much longer this was pure torture.

"Please take me!" I wriggled against his fingers and gasped seeing stars as I arched up, he leaned forwards and began to lick around my entrance as he pushed again on the same spot making me moan and writher beneath him. "Please!" I begged once more. Thankfully it seemed that he too couldn't take too much more and he pulled out his fingers and loomed above me again, pulling my thighs up I looked at him and he positioned the blunt head of his cock at my entrance, slowly he pushed forward until he was all the way inside me, he hissed as he bottomed and stayed still letting us both adjust.

After a few minutes of the still torture I needed him to push deeper, to go move fast and hard, I need him to make me feel pain, I need him more than I've needed anyone. Slowly he pulls out, I want to drag him back hard, when only the head is left back in he thrusts forward hard and fast then sets a punishing pace, before long I am moaning continuously as his cock presses against the most delicious areas in my body. My cock long deprived of sensation looked red and angry, I knew his game, to make me cum without touching it, I knew that today he would succeed, for it had been too long since I last partook in such actives and I would be done sooner then I wanted. He pulled the cock ring off of me and I howled as I came all over myself, my passage tightening rhythmically on his cock as each spurt left my body. He growled his control slipping. With a few more hurried thrusts he came within me. The both of us collapsed, he laid on top of me his cool body welcome to the heat of my own.

His face moved closer and our lips met in a lazy kiss, the activates before leaving the both of us sated, his cock remained in me and I didn't protest, I loved the feel of him, and even soft he was an impressive size. Our reunion was soon catching up on me and I yawned nuzzling his neck taking a deep breath.

"Sleep Severus you are home now." It took no more than those words for me to drift off into, for once, a restful sleep.


End file.
